


Down with the Ship

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Bashing Gone Wrong, F/M, Gap Filler, Gen, Multi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Rose Tico had everything sorted out! Victory was close now! And then disaster struck and her vision returned. Ooh! She would surely win Finn's affections, one way or another! Muahahahahah!During "Star Wars: The Last Jedi".





	Down with the Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own “Star Wars: The Last Jedi”. It belongs to Disney.
> 
> *.*.*
> 
> I will admit I did like the film, but the book is another story. Let’s just say that a few characters got a lot of screen time in the book, some characters were balanced out with the POV, and some didn’t get enough screen time in the book. I wrote this fanfic is to help me vent my frustrations after reading “The Last Jedi” book recently. I had to write this and now I did!
> 
> Please excuse the Rose bashing that’s about to ensue in this fanfic, mostly from the narrator. Thank you.

The Galaxy was alive with action. It was the best thing Rose Tico had ever endured! But, if there was one person she missed in all of this excitement, it was her sister.

“Shut up!” Rose told the Narrator, who frankly ignored her. “Wait. What is that?”

_Boom!_

Uh oh!

“Oh no! What’s wrong with the ship?” Rose didn’t like this. She was supposed to be the central character of this story! This was her story to tell! What was that blasted, nerf herding Narrator doing to her? The ship! It was going down! No! NOOOOOO!

Wait. Rose was alive. What was that? The planet Crait was going through tremors from cannonfire. She heard frequent booms and blasts from her vision. Was she still in the ski speeder? Were they safe? Was Finn safe? What was he doing? He was ignoring her! NOOOOO! She wanted to be with him, and give him lots of kisses!

Then there was Poe Dameron, who agreed with her on every single decision she made. Yes! She would have her victory! But first, she needed to get off the _Millennium Falcon_ … oh, wait. She couldn’t do that. Time to go to sleep!

Goodnight Finn!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
